


SouKisu Drabble 1

by acedtheblondetest



Category: Free!
Genre: Coworkers AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acedtheblondetest/pseuds/acedtheblondetest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke observes more often than he participates - Kisumi makes him want to do more of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SouKisu Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a soft little bit I wrote after talking about Sousuke watching Kisumi as they work in Sousuke's family convenience store together!

For as distant and in denial of certain character flaws in others as Kisumi believes him to be - Sousuke has always been an observer.

Being of the more quiet sort, this trait often went hand in hand. He would rather observe others than interact with them directly in a vast majority ratio. Something about watching people go about their lives made them seem less stupid - less misshapen than hearing about said life from their own lips.

He was no cynic by his own standards. Sousuke considered himself more of a realist. Not every human being was bad or idiotic - that was simply how many were represented in the day to day fashion. And his bullshit-o-meter had always been set at a considerably lower level than most in the department of stupidity.

On the occasional rare moment he found himself wanting to directly participate in an observed event. Sometimes a soft tug from the middle of his chest towards the very center of what was happening before him. At others it came in the form of a hard shove at his legs - like a magnet being turned on without warning.

The urge to participate and the resounding want to not interact at all had a very distinct separation. Most of the time.

But when he turns round the corner coming from the back of his family's store, arms weighted with a box of snacks to be shelved, he stops. He sees Kisumi laughing behind the cash register. He probably should've heard Kisumi before he saw him, he thinks, then his thoughts flow more towards the sunlight breezing through the strands of pink hair that Kisumi pushes back from his face. That's what he does when he laughs some of the harder laughs, Sousuke has noted. A hand strokes back through bangs and eyes disappear. Cheeks pinch back round his sidelong grin about whatever had just been said. Sousuke is sure he doesn't particularly care what.

What he is not so sure of - is if he wants to walk up and take part, or if he doesn't. Allow the high school student customers to joke along with his coworker while he silently slips into an aisle and stocks the shelves. Invisible. Or drop the box on the counter and ask what's so funny - make some crack about how he could hear Kisumi from the back. Participate in the sun.

"Sousuke," he hears, direct. Kisumi is looking at him - his eyes narrowing in a soft recognition that Sousuke notes more than Kisumi knows.

Sousuke feels the faint pull forward into the middle of the scene as Kisumi waves him over with a smile - for him.


End file.
